


【1982/杰佣】夏娃义务

by SsweetCookie



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsweetCookie/pseuds/SsweetCookie
Summary: ——如果雪有颜色，那么一定是白色——
Relationships: 杰佣
Kudos: 22





	【1982/杰佣】夏娃义务

**Author's Note:**

> ◎算是是游戏1982 的世界观，大家可以去玩一下试玩版（正式版还没有出，因为工作室太咕咕咕了_(:зゝ∠)_）  
> ◎是Alpha斯文加利xOmega思明，有微量Alpha裘克xAlpha舞女元素，不打tag，请自行避雷  
> ◎全文：20k字，食用愉快。
> 
> 前途需要：  
> ◎欧利蒂丝国度法律第七百一十三条：  
> 鼓励Alpha与Omega婚配，不支持并抵触Alpha与Alpha、Omega与Omega婚配。  
> ◎欧利蒂丝国度法律第五千三百一十条：  
> 所有年满26岁未婚未孕的欧利蒂丝Omega公民在没有特殊允许的条件下必须强制服孕役，以代孕的方式（试管婴儿）为国家繁衍后代，违反者判以五年以下有期徒刑。  
> ◎欧利蒂丝国度法律第五千三百一十一条：  
> 所有年满28岁已婚未孕的欧利蒂丝Omega公民在没有特殊允许的下必须强制服孕役，以代孕的方式（试管婴儿）为国家繁衍后代，违反者判以五年以下有期徒刑。

（一）  
欧利蒂丝管理孕役的行政事务所。  
代号为思明的Omega正坐在办公室的门前，局促而不安。  
其实自打从分化的那一天开始，他的命运就已经被人给规划好了：十二年的义务教育会让所有还未分化的孩子进入到同一所中学，然后再等待他们在高一、高二阶段陆陆续续的分化从而被分到不同的班——当然，Alpha和Beta以及Omega会学习不同的教材、不同的课程，最后和相同性别的同学考上同一种机制的大学，做同一类的工作。  
“法律鼓励Alpha从事行政、管理相关的职业”  
“法律支持Beta从事科研、医疗、建设等对国家有利的职业”  
“法律允许Omega从事教育类职业”  
宣传单上醒目的条例深深刺痛了他的眼睛。  
从来都没有法律的支持和鼓励可言，他们自从分化的那一天开始便注定接受教育类的培训、就算是高考、填报志愿也只能对口教育类专业。虽然相比之下Beta面临着更多的选择，但总有他们共同无法触碰到的、独属于Alpha的权利以及相关职业。  
“下一位。”  
秘书机械的声音响起，奈布整了整兜帽，拽紧了手中的体检报告。  
他已经二十六岁了，如果这份体检报告不能显示问题的话他就要强制服役，任由那些医疗事业的Beta们利用那个叫“伽马”的药物强行打开他的生/殖/腔，在他体内埋下一颗受/精卵。  
只是代孕，算不上怀上别人的孩子，也不存在“失去贞洁”——代孕不会让他的生/殖/腔产生变化，也不会标记他，只要他没有被完全标记，就不算是“被玷污”。  
但是奈布会觉得恶心。  
他走进办公室，意料之外地看见那位带着高帽的绅士，白皙的皮肤和蔚蓝色的眉眼无疑让他笃定了他遇上了自己的老同学——不，简单地说应该是他曾经的同桌、曾经的校友，他们甚至曾经在同一所综合性大学，只不过修的专业不同。  
曾经欧利蒂丝大学的校草，杰克·歌洁尔斯，工作后代号斯文加利。  
对面的人没有抬头去看他，只是伸手接过他的档案，直接略过了他的名字和照片便开始审读他的体检报告。  
奈布愣愣地看着杰克，事实上他们自从高中那次分班后就再也没有这样近距离的看他，也是第一次看见他戴着金丝边眼镜审读报告的样子，总之，优雅而不失风度，这是奈布对杰克的评价。  
“您的身体没有任何问题，可以服役……额，是……嗯？奈布·萨贝达？”  
他在看完这份报告后再去往前翻他的名字，原本只是想尊称人的代号和姓名却没想到是遇见了熟人，杰克这才抬起头，露出一个温暖的笑容：  
“啊，失礼了，不知道你还记不记得我，杰克·歌洁尔斯，你曾经的同桌。”  
这样的相遇出乎于奈布的意料之外，但想想也的确合情合理——Alpha里热门的职业中的确有判断Omega是否服从孕役的审查官的一项，杰克能够胜任这样的工作，在某方面也能够体现出他的能力。  
“我当然记得……只是杰克……”原本在课上伶牙俐齿的思明老师见了故人却突然吞吞吐吐，他将兜帽往下拉了拉，遮住自己泛红的耳根，“其实我……”  
“你不想服役？”  
“是。”  
绅士再一次陷入沉思，奈布也并不想太过为难杰克，包庇Omega的Alpha三年起步，真正服不服役不是由他们审查官说了算，白纸黑字，法律条文更不是由他们两个说了算。  
“那么我还是……”  
“其实有个办法。”  
原本打算妥协的萨贝达倏然被杰克给叫住，这位好看的Alpha弯了弯自己的眼角，饱含深意地对他说：  
“那就是，嫁给我。”

（二）  
奈布一瞬间大脑一片空白。  
其实早就在高中时期他便暗恋着杰克，当然这份朦胧而又青涩的感情即使到了他们分化分班的年纪都从未说出口，就算是到了大学、几乎所有的综合性大学里成双成对的前提下他也没有对这位曾经的同桌道出那份曾经的朦胧，这倒不是萨贝达害羞，只是他一直觉得这不过只是过去式，这么多年的分开，他以为自己早就不喜欢他了。  
而且他也应该，也应该能有自己喜欢的Omega了吧。  
萨贝达觉得这位审查官太过无理取闹，但杰克坚定的表情让他略有动摇，法律上写着26岁未婚未孕的Omega必须服役，这也是部分Omega选择在25岁之前结婚的原因——  
因为这可以拖延到28岁，而且已婚的Omega在服孕役的时候待遇会更高并且可以选择怀上并抚养自己Alpha的孩子。  
但这也促使了两种极端：一种是早早结婚，嫁给自己不喜欢的人；一种是妥协服役，自由的生活。  
不管是哪一种结局都对Omega来说并不友好，Alpha们从来都不懂生育一个孩子应有的付出，就算是Beta也很少选择怀孕生子，几乎是选择抱养孕役中的Omega所生出的孩子。  
隔壁办公桌所闹出的动静把奈布拉回现实，他透过玻璃窗往外望去，看见了一位金发的女郎，很明显她也是审查官中的一员，他曾经的学姐，玛格丽莎·泽莱。  
“啊，话说她也结婚了，你知道吗，和瑟吉学长。”杰克递给奈布一个盛满开水的纸杯，“泽莱学姐是一位优秀的Alpha，据说她在高中时期就和瑟吉在一起了，我想你应该知道他们俩。”  
隔壁办公桌的两位却是很明显地闹得不愉快，泽莱学姐怒视的人似乎是她的Omega，瑟吉学长，但不知道为什么，泽莱学姐正对着她的Omega发火，这极其不吻合两位夫妻和睦的传言。  
“啊，是这样，他们怎么了吗？”  
“这话本不应该在办公室里对你说，但其实我们几乎整个部门都知道……泽莱学姐一开始的恋人本不应该是瑟吉学长，而是在我对面的裘克。”  
办公室里的隔音足够好，奈布都听不见泽莱学姐究竟说了怎样的话，他只感觉泽莱学姐十分生气，樱桃小嘴一张一合，他向后退了一步，下意识抓住杰克的手。  
“裘克学长不是Alpha？”  
“裘克学长是Alpha，但法律不允许Alpha和Alpha婚配。”杰克往回勾了勾他的手指，给自己的Omega安慰，“其实这一切都太过正常，裘克学长和泽莱学姐只要不结婚就没有人会说他们什么，况且我们也同情他们——其实不管是泽莱学姐还是裘克学长都是优秀的领导者，拥有强大的辨识能力。”  
“可惜的是，他们不可能在一起，因为法律不支持他们这样做。”奈布沉思一阵，面向杰克，“不过对于你的提议我会适当考虑……我想我大概率会答应你，但这需要你给我一点时间。”  
绅士思索了一阵，将他的报告塞入文件夹中放进抽屉里。  
“一个星期，这是我能为你争取到的期限，虽然说这话有些乘人之危，但我还是想提醒你：除非你在一个月之内和一位Alpha结婚领证，不然孕役会在一个月后强制执行。”

（三）  
奈布有一些心神不宁。  
他在回欧利蒂丝学院的路上便拿着杰克提供联系方式思索这件事的可行性，他不清楚杰克向他抛出橄榄枝有何意义，甚至不知道杰克究竟对多少Omega提出这样的要求。  
不可置否的是他若是不想在短时间内服役便只能走上这条道路。  
欧利蒂丝高中的银杏黄了又落，落了又长，自从奈布被分配到自己的母校从事师范类工作的时候他便十分怀念自己还是高中生的那段时期，他记得那时候杰克喜欢在操场打篮球，知道他喜欢什么样的面包和饮料，他甚至还珍藏着杰克还是他同桌时送他的红笔。他们也曾是在欧利蒂丝高中风光无限的人物，如今物是人非，他们曾经的欢笑、曾经的辉煌全部变成那个名为记忆的产物，由着学校里银杏叶落回土里，变成新叶生长的养料。  
“啊，思明老师！”  
抱着作业本的贝莎是奈布的小课代表，她只是刚刚高一的小女孩，甚至还没有到分化期，奈布听见她熟悉的声音，迅速换上对学生才有的温和的表情：  
“作业收齐了吗？贝莎。”  
“啊，除了身体不适的怀特同学，其余所有的作业都在老师办公桌上了。”  
“干得漂亮。”他伸出手，从荷包里顺出两个糖果作为自己小课代表的独特奖赏，事实上带高一的新生对老师本身也是一桩巨大的挑战——因为学生可能会在任何时期突然分化，作为他们的班主任，应该以最快的速度将分化的孩子和未分化的孩子分离开来，以免其他孩子受影响。  
即使大家大多都分化成没有任何症状的、平稳的Beta，但不乏有信息素肆意破坏的Alpha和突然晕倒的Omega。  
其实处理后者比前者简单得多，因为教师基本上都是Omega，身边常备抑制剂，只不过对付分化成Alpha的学生便没有那么容易，往往都需要有经验的老师搭把手，送入校医的办公室打上应急抑制剂。  
他的小课代表没有注意到自己老师手中的便利贴，蹦蹦跳跳捧着糖回到班上。  
和思明共事的Omega们大多都已婚配，当然，嫁给Alpha的还是少数，毕竟欧利蒂丝国度的Alpha仅仅占人口的十分之一。  
（a：b：o=1：6：3）  
思明在下午上课的时候因为走神而算错了几道简单的函数方程，事实上他不觉得杰克会害他，只是他不理解他会发出这样的邀请，可能是只是想帮帮他，可能只是喜欢他，但和他婚配总比服孕役好，他清楚杰克的为人。  
奈布在当晚拨通了杰克的电话号码。  
他说，我愿意。

（四）  
第二天，奈布的小课代表蹦蹦跳跳再找到老师的时候发现自己的老师是笑着的，他塞给自己一包喜糖，坦然地告诉他他将要结婚的消息。即使只是小孩子，贝莎也知道“结婚”的含义，她捧着糖，想试探出老师的恋爱经历，她的思明老师却只是笑而不答。  
她和他们班同学都惊讶地发现中午的时候思明老师便不见了，据说是在和一位身材高挑的绅士手挽着手在操场绕圈。  
其实奈布也没想到杰克会突然来，他在上课的时候看了一眼窗外，便看见了眼带笑意的绅士，和在窗边蠢蠢欲动的学生，他故作威严地咳了几声继续上课，也没有恼，并且在下课后跟着杰克一起去见了尚未退休的老师，他无可奈何地看着墙角几个自以为藏得很好的小脑袋，叹了口气。  
“其实挺好的，不是吗，早就在高中阶段我就注意到你。”杰克挽着他的手，“我始终认为您是一个能力强大的人，其次才是一位Omega，虽然我不太理解孕役这事，但我想你也应该无法接受它。”  
“事实上我一直认为生育是权利而不是义务，可惜的是法律不允许我们这样想。”奈布微微晃了晃杰克的手，“我很感激你能出手相救，杰克，至少我在两年之内无需服役。”  
“我只是觉得你这样美丽的人被国家当做工具太过可惜……奈布，我可以发誓，你是第一个能让我提出和我结婚这种建议的Omega。”  
当然只能是第一个，因为法律只承认一个人只拥有一个伴侣。奈布在杰克看不见的地方翻了个白眼。  
“我可以给你一个趋于完美的婚礼，我打算在摩天轮上结婚，也不用宴请太多宾客……请原谅我尚且不了解你的喜好，但至少在摩天轮上你可以将这座城市的夜景一览无余。”杰克脱下礼貌微微致意，“我会布置好一切，香槟也好，冰淇淋也好，蛋糕也好……奈布。”  
他突然间扣住奈布的手，一点点和他十指相扣。  
“请你和我在一起。”  
他说。  
……  
欧利蒂丝之星，欧利蒂丝城最大的摩天轮，以“天际婚礼”出名，也无须太多的宾客，杰克那边只是宴请了几位曾经同校的同学和已退休的恩师，奈布则只是邀请几位曾经同一个专业的Omega们参与，双球冰淇淋、红地毯，穿着喜庆的花童本与普通婚礼没有什么不同，虽然天际婚礼并不是史无前例，但着实拥有巨大的排面——至少对Omega们来说，这是梦寐以求的婚礼。  
婚礼上只有两位新郎，就算是男性Omega也极大地保留了原本性别的尊重，带着高帽的绅士身上蔚蓝色礼服和他伴侣胸口盛开的领花取至同一种面料，香槟塔推出后杰克还即兴露了一手。在徐徐上升的摩天轮上想平稳香槟塔不是什么易事，绅士却把这一动作做得游刃有余，甚至在后续切婚礼蛋糕的时候耍了几个颇为好看的花刀。  
思明在惊叹于杰克的技艺的同时也不忘用余光偷偷观察作为伴郎团的裘克学长和泽莱学姐，代号为“小丑皇”和“驯兽师”的二位心照不宣地坐在一起，其实两位Alpha的信息素都不是什么好闻的味道，但不知道为什么，当冲鼻火药味和白百合混在一起的时候他竟然能够嗅出一丝温柔的错觉。  
当然，他的新郎不会允许他分神太久，杰克捉住他的手腕在他尚且未佩戴婚戒的无名指上落下一吻，随即在摩天轮即将旋转到最高处的时候将修长的手指摸向自己伴侣的后颈。奈布真的他要做什么，铁了心明白自己迟早会经历这一切，他视死如归地闭上眼，等待自己Alpha的尖牙划破自己的腺体。  
但是杰克他没有这样做。  
他只是温柔地抚摸了几下，随即滑落到他的下巴处，意料的疼痛没有传来，与之替代的是口里那个柔软而湿滑的东西，奈布这才发现杰克不是要当众标记他，只是要当众吻他——当然奈布也不会恼怒，这无法构成羞辱且甚至带着几分尊重。他和杰克在摩天轮上拥吻，几乎也无暇关注周围的夜景有多绮丽、光柱有多迷人。  
至少他现在是属于杰克的，他们还能在拥吻的时候不太熟络地交换戒指。  
“交换戒指这种事情。”他偷偷在杰克耳边说，“做一次就够了。”  
于是他们在司仪的指引下读出相爱的誓言，事实上很少有一对新人会真的不在意贫困、痛苦和年龄与一个人相爱，这场婚礼因利益而起，就注定不可能善始善终。  
其实思明知道。  
他不说而已。  
他们同宾客敬了酒，等待摩天轮降落在地，摩天轮婚礼价格高昂，因此在摩天轮上结婚的情侣并不多，所以一旦有人举办婚礼对这游乐园游玩的游客来说都是一桩奇观。杰克索性将奈布打横抱在怀里，Alpha的占有欲使他不能接受周围游客像观赏动物园猴子一样的眼神，思明只是觉得自己脸上滚烫，就算只是秋冬季节也莫名有些燥热。  
一定是杰克的信息素的影响，他想。

（五）  
思明结婚的事几乎传遍了整个办公室，由于大家都是Omega，是Omega就是自家姐妹，再加上思明长得乖顺，就算只是年纪稍长的男性Omega都恨不得用看孩子出嫁的眼神慈祥地看着思明，这让他有些许不适应。  
对信息素反应敏锐的校长——那位女性察觉到思明甚至都没有被暂时标记的事情，思明下课后，便收到了这位稍微年长的女性期望他能够去一趟她办公室的讯息。  
在校长办公室里，她向他表示自己的忧心：  
“如果思明老师只是不想参与孕役而结婚的话……我认为有些不妥。”她担忧地望着他，尽量用委婉的语气语重心长地对他说，“如果爱情里只是纯粹的交易，那么它是不会有好的果实，我当然知道一个Omega对孕役的恐惧，对被迫怀上一个不属于你的生命的恐惧，但是这没办法——因为Beta们不愿意生孩子，Alpha生不了孩子，国家只能将本应该是权利的生育能力变成义务……我只是觉得，思明，你还是太年轻，但我希望至少你能体会一次爱情，至少在你的人生上应该有这一笔。”  
奈布深吸一口气，诚恳地回答她：“事实上也不算是交易……我嫁的那个人……其实我挺喜欢他。”  
他说这话的时候不自觉红了耳根，惹来女校长更加温柔的目光，事实上不管是思明还是杰克都是孕役之后的产物，他们没有真正意义上的父母以及监护人，如果没有被领养他们便只能在上学的年龄到了之后被送入学校、然后住宿舍，在食堂里吃一日三餐，他们很小就需要学会自己理财，学会储蓄Z府发给他们的资源，虽然这些孩子大多数能够被Beta们所领养，但最后仍然逃不过最后等待分化、再次走上自己亲生父母老路的命运。  
思明觉得一开始自己就像是工厂里的零件，被人打包、包装，然后运送到别处，继续进行机械化的生产。  
“其实这样的日子也不是没有尽头。”她迟疑一阵，将手中的名片递了过去，“我们知道你的Alpha是Z府里的审查官，我想你应该会愿意为我们提供帮助。”  
奈布愣了一下，犹豫着，似乎是预料到哪明信片上会写着什么一般没有上前去接。  
“我想我应该给你时间考虑这件事，也不用急着答复我，这种组织只会在Omega里流动，我想曾胆怯过孕役的你不会将这件事告诉你的Alpha。”女校长垂下眼眸，露出一个滴水不漏的笑容，“去吧，去上课吧，我想过几个星期我们还能再次见面。”  
……

——致启：  
反孕役的组织，革命的源头，夏娃义务。  
我曾做过一个梦，梦见一个与我们这个世界完全相反的世界观的世界。  
Alpha不再局限于和Beta和Omega婚配，就算只是两位Omega也可以公然在大街上手牵手、亲吻、拥抱，那个世界里性别不是绝对，所有的工作只要有能力即可上位，所有的商品都是明码标价，我们都可以有父母的关爱可以感受兄弟姐妹们所给予的血浓于水的感情。  
其实那个世界和我们这个世界没有什么不同。  
如果非要说什么的话——那个世界里的雪是白色的。  
我们可以拥抱真正的感情，可以不再压抑自己的内心去爱自己应该爱的人，去追求我们应得的那部分事业。  
我期望我们这个世界也能够变成那样。  
我期望下一场冬天，我能看见白色的雪落在这片土地上。

奈布阅读着卡片上的文字，靠在校园古老的梧桐树上，这里鲜少会有学生来写作业，算是个安静下事情的好地方。其实反抗Alpha的事情奈布不是没有想过，只是觉得自己力量太过渺小，也太过无力。不得不说校长作为一个领导者很敏锐地察觉到这一点，从事教育类的Omega们从来不缺乏诸如此类的诉求。  
奈布闭上双眼，感觉天蓦地凉了。  
已经到了初冬季节，天空像是开了口的亚麻白布袋口，窸窸窣窣抖落出几何状的精灵。  
是黑色的雪。

（六）  
事出意外。  
米莎分化的时候，奈布还在带着学生们进行解析几何里第二大题的演算，他不过只是照常设出有关变量，便听见了自己的小课代表在他的声音下压抑的喘息声。其实这本不是一桩麻烦事，没有分化的孩子们闻不到他小课代表身上甜腻的独属的Omega的香气，要命的是那个叫做丽莎·贝克的小姑娘身上一瞬间爆发的属于Alpha信息素，直接熏得米莎直接腿软，两个控制不住自己信息素的女孩不住颤抖着——一个只是抑制自己不间断的喘息，一个却是压抑自己初次分化带来的易感期。  
场面一度失控，好在奈布体质足够优秀，并不是属于被Alpha信息素一熏便无法正常工作的Omega。他停了声，下了讲台用在兜里备用的抑制剂缓缓推入他的课代表的静脉，然后再招呼着几位同学将她送入医务室，拽着小丽莎带她离开教室。  
虽然还没有到达分化期，班里的孩子大多都明白发生了什么样的事情，强壮一点的男生将全身酥软的米莎背起，瘦小的女生则飞快地跑到管理Alpha的班级寻求相关老师的帮助。  
抑制Alpha易感期的药物法律明令慎用，普通的老师身上没有。  
奈布迅速抽出另一管抑制剂先压抑住自己属于Omega的信息素，以求不进一步刺激这位刚刚分化成Alpha的小女孩，处理分化成Alpha学生的黛尔医生受到消息，第一时间带来抑制剂赶来现场，这才将两位女孩的情绪彻底控制住。  
奈布回到教室的时候，还未分化的孩子们懂事地开了窗户，虽然他们闻不到教室里弥漫的两种信息素，但从他们思明老师的表情上来看，这应该是无法忍受的气味，现在还是初冬季节，外面还飘着小雪，窗边的学生也不顾冻得通红的手指，执意将窗户打开通风。  
奈布的眼眶一瞬间湿润了，一时间哽咽住，却再也想不起来接下来要讲到哪一个步骤、进行到哪一步。  
适时的下课铃打断奈布的思绪，他再一次望向窗边，那个高挑的绅士正皱着眉，准备进入教室。  
“别进来！有学生分化了。”  
这句话就像是一道警铃，让杰克的眉头皱得更深，他不动声色地从兜里掏出一个白色药品，摸了几片药片也没有水就着咽下，还未等药效彻底发作便径直走进教室扶住自己实际上早已失了力气的Omega。  
初次分化带来易感期的Alpha从来无法控制自己的信息素，它带来的威压不是普通Omega轻易能够承受住的，奈布撑到现在着实消耗了大量的气力，他懒懒地靠在自己Alpha的肩头，感觉杰克的手指仍然放在自己的腺体上。  
“杰克。”奈布垂下眼眸，“学生在。”  
“不，他们都去食堂吃饭了，你看看。”杰克扶住他，瞥了一眼空荡荡的教室，奈布这才想起来他的课是上午最后一节，教室里的学生都已经走得七七八八。  
“杰克。”他顺从自己的心意抱住自己Alpha的腰，“我好冷。”  
为了起到通风的效果，窗户仍然开着，过意不去的奈布挣扎出杰克的怀抱想伸手去关窗却被他搂进怀里，这姿势极其暧昧，让奈布不太适应，但他无法挣脱一个Alpha的掌控。  
“分化了一位Omega和一位Alpha。”杰克低语，“奈布，你辛苦了。”  
一时间奈布心中五味杂陈也不知道是该回复他这是一个教师的职责还是一位Omega的责任，他只是倏然意识到自己似乎正在亲眼见证一件件工厂零件被打包装裱的过程，并且自己无力去改变这些东西。  
他低着头，带着恳切开口。  
他说：  
“杰克，暂时标记我吧。”  
—————————————————————————  
绅士玫瑰味的信息素十分迷人，至少奈布是这样认为，当然，意料之内的，他那个分化成Omega的小课代表将要在期中考试之后分配到管理Omega的班级，这将意味着她要离开他，不再成为自己喜欢的思明老师的课代表。  
“思明老师——”米莎蹦蹦跳跳地拿着成绩单过来的时候脸色倏然变了，她在分化的一瞬间闻到了奈布的信息素，她记得是好闻的提拉米苏味，而不是这身带着明显侵略气息的玫瑰香味，她当然不觉得这是老师换了香水的缘故，因为她早就听说过思明老师的伴侣是一位玫瑰绅士。  
她抬头，撞上奈布眼中一片金黄色的汪洋。  
“我以后也会变成这样吗？”她这样问，“当然我无意冒犯思明老师……我只是觉得……像思明老师这样优秀的人，不应该……我是说，您现在身上蔓延着别人的味道……我……”  
“……”  
自己的小课代表在面前倏然落下眼泪从来都是奈布意料之外的事情，他急忙地掏出纸巾温柔地为这位初次成为Omega的女孩擦拭眼泪，女孩不舍地哽咽着祝福他和他的伴侣，她咬着嘴唇啜泣的样子像极了当年得知分化成Omega的自己。  
她不说，其实他明白，因为那个问题他也曾问过自己。  
“我是不是，要成为别人的附属品和所有物了？”  
几乎所有的Omega曾经仔细审视过诸如此类的问题，就算是一直对自己抱有自信的思明也曾在某个下雪的天反复这样问自己。  
即使Omega可以主动控制自己的生/殖/腔开闭来决定自己是否会被完全标记，但法律上这种保护机制早就彻底废除，自己身上的器官从来都不受自己控制，这是最可悲的地方。  
那女孩什么都不说，只是不住地哭。  
窗外落在埋了银杏叶的土上的，是黑色的雪。

（七）  
“我答应，需要我做什么吗？”  
不再犹豫，奈布敲响了校长办公室的门，她看着他坚毅的脸庞露出一个舒心的笑容，那次“意外”究竟有没有动摇奈布只有他自己清楚，她虔诚地站起身，和奈布握了握手：  
“其实我只需要萨贝达先生帮我找一个人的信息。莉迪亚·琼斯，我想你的身份应该更容易接触到她。”  
奈布自然地领了任务离开校长办公室，他不知道的是，在他关上门的那一刻，女校长将手扶在自己隐藏的耳麦上，柔声说道：  
“已经向他吩咐过了，这里时之砂。”  
—————————————————————————  
一个医生，一位女性Beta的资料。  
莉迪亚·琼斯，这是校长告诉他的，那位Beta的名字。  
杰克办公室里的电脑应该会有部分医疗人员的信息录入，想要迅速找到一位Beta不是什么难事。只是……  
奈布手里拎着便当，站在办公室门口进去也不是出去也不是。  
想比起他们学校，满是Alpha的办公室让他感觉到压抑，更何况这里有他们所认识的学长学姐，正在不远处的办公桌下低声细语。  
奈布能隐隐约约猜到他们有在说什么，听说Alpha和Alpha的乐趣就在表面上斗信息素实则在桌底耳语，火红头发的学长用难得温柔的腔调细语对金发学姐长达十年爱恋。他们俩表面上一本正经，但在其他Alpha看不见的地方，奈布分明看见他们俩在桌底腿勾着腿——当然，如果泽莱学姐今天如果不穿红色高跟鞋的话，其实是看不出来的。  
“啊，奈布，让你久等了。”杰克充满歉意地将奈布请进办公室，关上门，顺带也隔绝了两位不被允许的有情人的低语声，“之前我就和你说过他们，裘克学长和泽莱学姐。”  
所有的爱而不得都是从高中开始，分化成Alpha的玛格丽莎·泽莱和裘克被分到了同一个班，其实那个时期瑟吉就已经在追求泽莱学姐，分化成Omega的他无疑加大了和泽莱学姐在一起的可能。一开始瑟吉找到泽莱学姐结婚也只是为了逃避孕役，既然性别一开始就注定不能让裘克和玛格丽莎在一起，那么就将错就错。  
“大概是到了时间吧，我想瑟吉二十八岁了，他必须服役，兴许是在请求怀上自己Alpha的孩子。”  
“Alpha能够拒绝吗？”  
“其实是不能的，像泽莱学姐这样的审查官更不能，不然会遭受革职的风险。”  
奈布略带同情地点点头，他猜到了那一天他们的争吵的由头是什么，让自己不喜欢的Omega怀上自己的孩子，似乎是对一位有恋人的Alpha来说是无法接受的。  
当然，闲聊之余奈布也没有忘记自己的正事，趁机支开杰克用上审查官工作的电脑，虽然只是简单地调查资料但若是被发现电脑入侵并不是一件好事。待到绅士去利用微波炉加热便当的时候，奈布便拿出准备好的U盘打算偷偷将电脑里面的数据拷贝下来，时间也恰好能掐着加热食物的五分钟里，他百无聊赖地坐在转椅上，透过开了一条缝的房门偷听两位Alpha恋人的对话。  
“……裘克，你知道的，这是无力改变的事情。”  
“我知道……娜塔莎，我不会过多责备……”  
奈布从未料想到给自己Alpha送便当从来都不应该是他一个人的专利，直到瑟吉学长提着便当打算和杰克抢占位置的时候奈布便明显地察觉到瑟吉的不对——怀孕了的Omega的信息素会带有些许改变，它会添上一些奶香和腻人的甜香——当然这一般只有Omega才能闻得到。  
所以说果然是瑟吉接受了受精的了吗？  
奈布默不作声将插在电脑上的U盘拔下，里面充足的资料让他拥有信心去寻找那位从事医疗行业的女性Beta。他明显看见对面的玛格丽莎脸色如墙纸一般白得可怕，她茫然地站起身，示意瑟吉不要再来到这种全是Alpha的场合，这话大致一听不明白的人都会认为这是泽莱学姐的占有欲作祟，然而知情的奈布则知道，泽莱学姐只是在编造一个冠冕堂皇的理由。  
“可是，斯文加利的Omega不是也在这里么？”瑟吉话音刚落，思明便不自然地咳了一声。  
“他又没像你这样几乎是天天来。”温好便当的杰克提着袋子不紧不慢地从加热室走出，他不带情绪地瞥了一眼瑟吉，冷哼一声，“没记错的话你昨天在我这申请了植入受/精卵的流程，照道理那颗受/精卵应该在你的身体里了，我想为你执行孕役的医生应该嘱托过你最近应该注意什么。”  
兴许是杰克Alpha的气息太过有威压感，奈布明显地看见瑟吉的脸色不太好，如果说昨天便植入了受/精卵的话大概率应该不会是他的Alpha的孩子，想清楚这份逻辑的泽莱学姐和裘克学长同样暗自松了一口气。  
“那颗受/精卵的确在他的身体里了。”在杰克回到办公室关上房门的时候，奈布这样肯定道，“我闻得出他信息素的变化，错不了。”  
“所以说你是在担心？其实你迟早也会变成那样。”杰克修长的手指轻轻打开便当的盒盖，鎏金色的眼眸在阳光下显得格外温柔，“但是你放心，我会保护好你，并且将利益最大化，在此之前我可以保证你不会受一点委屈……”  
“其实我没有担心，杰克。”奈布不动声色地将他的U盘装进口袋，“所有的Omega在分化的时候都曾思考过这一刻存在的意义，我也相信你所说的句句属实，还请你给我一点时间。”  
“好。”绅士轻叹一声，手指不断磨蹭着饭盒的边缘，“我等你。”

（八）  
奈布出办公室的时候身上不出意外地沾满了他的Alpha的气息，Alpha们的占有欲形式多样又变态，当然他也不反感就是了。他轻轻碰了碰自己略微红肿的嘴唇，饱涨的腺体上的牙痕也格外惹眼，绅士总会很温柔地舔舐他的腺体，将它变成沉甸甸、湿漉漉的果实后轻轻啃咬下去。  
至少绅士在现在能够表现得相当温柔。  
奈布将手插入兜里，在转角处仍能捕捉到瑟吉学长的身影，他向后退几步，利用虚掩的门框挡住自己的身体。  
“至少在现在这段时期，我不会允许任何人抢走我的Alpha……玛格丽莎，玛格丽莎，我最后的请求，求求你……”  
“瑟吉……听着，我知道你现在需要Alpha，我的衣柜里应该有足够的外套能够满足你筑巢期的需求。审查官的工作不是你想的那般简单，既然你怀上了这个小生命就对他负责，好么？瑟吉，就对他负责。”  
“没有哪个Omega见到自己Alpha与他人亲近会兴高采烈，你和裘克太过亲近了显得我们关系隔阂，明明在结婚证上同框的是我们，我的娜塔莎。”  
“我不是你的娜塔莎，你不应该叫我这个名字，瑟吉。”  
泽莱学姐的语气似乎是按耐不住，她身上的白百合味的信息素因为发怒而越发浓烈，奈布向后退一步，未曾被泽莱学姐标记过的瑟吉兴许也承受不住她的怒意，脸色变得十分难看。  
他紧咬嘴唇，一句话也不说，倏然红了眼眶。  
“好。”他说，“你别后悔。”  
瑟吉的语气太过平淡，让萨贝达越发觉得这是属于暴风雨前的宁静，他看见瑟吉夺门而出，也不再管兜里还携带着U盘的事情，拉下兜帽的帽檐决定去跟踪他。  
一个怀孕的Omega的敏锐性会提升到极点，就在瑟吉走进小区的时候便注意到了萨贝达的存在，不过Omega对Omega天生便具有包容性，就在奈布扯出我只是十分担心你这种谎言的时候他紧皱的眉头才逐渐松懈下来。  
“你的确会担心我，因为我的今日便是你的明日。”他从兜里摸出一个纸盒，“我听说过你，欧利蒂丝高中x班的现任班主任，思明，我朋友的女儿曾经也在那个班。”  
那个纸盒里的棒状物体着实太像香烟，奈布靠了之后摆摆手：“你怀孕了不应该吸烟。”  
“像香烟的硬性糖果而已。”他取出其中一根将它咬在嘴里，“而且现在我觉得怀着这个孩子已经不再有意义了，我原本指望这能吸引玛格丽莎的注意力，结果呢？我一个Omega的吸引力还不如一个Alpha。”  
他狠狠地将糖咬在嘴里，发出赫人的嘎吱声：“从高中开始玛格丽莎的心就一直不在我身上，我到底哪一点不如裘克？明明只有Alpha和Omega在一起才是绝配，为什么总有异类会和同性在一起？”  
“或许你觉得这件事不可理喻……但……”  
“啊，我知道你想说什么，思明，我知道Omega里的那个组织。夏娃义务是吧，但是我想说的是，你们的反抗是没有任何用处的，乖乖服从在Alpha们的掌握里反而会让你更加安全。”他咬下一截糖果，将其含在口中，“反抗无用，你能做的只有报复。”  
“报复？你该不会……”  
“我姑且告诉你一位天使，一个能够拯救你脱离孕役于水火的人，她可以为你接触你身体里被强行栽下的种子，并且不会让人感觉疼痛……嘘——小思明，我知道堕胎违法，但关键在于你应该神不知鬼不觉地处理掉他们，如果你干得好的话说不定可以将罪过推到Alpha头上，我想你不会拒绝我的推荐。”他整了整自己的领结，从口袋里掏出一张明信片，“莉迪亚·琼斯医生，是一位女性Beta。”  
原本不想再和瑟吉交谈的奈布听见了自己目标的名字，他不可置信地看着他，倏然想起来在Omega里流传的、不知真假的传言，莉迪亚·琼斯可以为Omega们提供私密服务，至于如何“私密”则只有知情人知晓，薇拉·奈尔校长让他调查这个人一定不仅仅只是身份上的调查，琼斯医生的小诊所具体干了什么样的脏活只有进去的人才知道。  
思明洋装震惊地接过明信片，转瞬又用担忧的语气开口：  
“我还以为你会喜欢这个孩子。”  
“如果说他不能让玛格丽莎对我上心的话他的存在就毫无用处，而且这也不是我们的孩子。不过我建议你留好这个医生的联系方式，迟早有一天你可以利用上，我可以保证。”  
谁能想到只是单纯的跟踪和好奇会造成这样大的惊喜？就算是回到家中奈布都觉得这一天遇见的事情太过戏剧化——但至少他可以确定的是瑟吉对他没有恶意，他作为一个Omega没必要欺骗他，瑟吉也不必担心奈布在杰克那揭发他——其实他们本质上一类人，只不过反抗孕役的方式不一样罢了。  
奈布仔细观察着名片上的联系方式，并利用U盘上拷贝而来的资料进行比对。琼斯医生表面上的资料可谓是天衣无缝——她出身于欧利蒂丝最好的医疗大学，并且私下开了一间小诊所。  
起初诊所入不敷出，但自从半年前开始，诊所的收入开始疯长，这极其不正常。  
奈布顺带查了查时间点，恰好的她给Omega们提供特殊服务的时间，不过让人值得在意的是，她所学的临床护理学并不是医学生必修的专业，换言之，修这一科专业的医生们只至少在这座城市里算是少数，奈布记得他们学校里的校医，艾米丽·黛尔医生似乎也修过这门学科，而且时间上应该和琼斯医生在同一届。  
第二天奈布到学校的时候，分班情况已经基本完成，里奥·贝克由于工作原因不能去接他小姑娘回家，去医疗室看望丽莎的工作便交给了她的前班主任思明老师，就在小丽莎在黛尔医生的臂弯里笑着去找自己的前班主任的时候，奈布倏然发觉医疗室的壁橱太过整洁——  
无数的奖状和徽章一尘不染地摆放在橱柜里，就算是黛尔医生的毕业证证书都陈列在一起，思明总觉得她的橱柜里似乎缺少了什么样的东西，但他一时半会也说不出来到底缺少了什么，只好先行拉着小丽莎的手向黛尔医生道别。  
离里奥工作的军工厂还有一段距离，思明紧握着方向盘，示意丽莎系好安全带，交错的红绿灯和车里淡淡的玫瑰香气让他不由自主地想到了杰克，想到了他和杰克曾经的高中过往……  
等等！  
红绿灯突然转换，思明踩下一脚刹车以免撞上前方的车辆，他似乎明白黛尔医生的橱柜里少了什么样的东西——毕业照，大学时期也好，高中时期也好，这本应该是能够陈列出的、充满回忆性的东西。  
毕业照这种东西并不只是私人拥有，在安全送达丽莎的之后，奈布顺带把车开到了欧利蒂丝最好的那个医科大学——琼斯医生和黛尔医生的母校。  
医学院向来只有Beta们的专业对口，Beta们对进入校园的Omega并不意外，校园内部设有医院，有Omega前往校内设立的医院不是什么稀奇事，校内医院里，各届的毕业生的毕业照被整整齐齐的摆放在一处，并不难找。  
然而，待到思明查找到黛尔医生那一届的时候，他蓦地顿住了。  
照片上，只有艾米丽·黛尔一人。

（九）  
“这位先生，请问需要什么帮助吗？”新实习的小护士显然是认为这位陷入沉思的奈布遇到了麻烦，奈布略显尴尬的抬起头，意识到自己思考了太长的时间。  
“其实没什么……”他倏然觉得这番话不能哄骗过小护士，只好硬着头皮继续道，“你知道在哪孕检么？”  
满脑子孕役的他除了孕检竟然都想不出在医院还能再检查什么，还好孕检这种事情不需要触诊，只需要提供血液和尿液，也不需要什么奇奇怪怪的证件，当然，在思明“等待”期间，那小护士便贴心地在思明身边指路，陪伴他熬过等待结果检查出来的时间。  
“其实还有点看不出来……先生居然结婚了。”  
“这不是很正常的事情么？”奈布有些哭笑不得地将病历放置在腿上，“还是说你想看结婚证？可没人会随身带这种东西。”  
“啊，只是说说，唔……先生是在欧利蒂丝高中就职？我有一个很厉害的学姐就是那的校医呢！”小护士微微皱着眉，似乎是在努力回忆，“我记得是……啊，是琼斯学姐吗？”  
“唔，似乎不是，我所知道的是名为艾米丽·黛尔。”  
“啊，那就是她，她改过一次名字，入学的时候她还叫莉迪亚·琼斯，毕业的时候便改成艾米丽·黛尔啦，不过知道这个人也不多，我也是和学姐关系比较亲近才知道的。”  
原来一开始就是一个人。  
奈布再一次陷入了沉思，小护士以为他是在为孕检的事情担忧，刚要上前去安慰，思明的结果就已经被医生打印出来。  
“……啊，有些遗憾，您并没有怀孕。”  
当然不可能怀孕，他和杰克连完全标记都没有做到怎么可能怀得上。这样想着，奈布平静地接过检查单，将它夹入病历里。  
“所以说我可以走了吗？”  
“当然可以！先生不要灰心，可能以后会有小宝宝的！”  
不知道是应该哭好还是应该笑好，奈布心情五味杂陈地再次上了车，将病历的信息那栏随意涂黑后放进了车中的后备箱里，既然莉迪亚·琼斯便是艾米丽·黛尔，Omega里流传的传言看起来便不再那么值得推敲，奈布转动方向盘倒车入库，拉开车门便看见了自己的Alpha的脸。  
“你刚才去医院了？”绅士敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到自己Omega身上的消毒水的味道，他有些担忧地伸出手，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是以前落下的小毛病而已。”沉思一阵，奈布还是打算和杰克撒这个慌，不管是调查艾米丽还是莉迪亚，这件事都应该足够隐秘，“你知道的，我的胃一直不太好，食堂的饭菜太过油腻……”  
“……是我考虑不周，这几天太忙都没有来得及去接送你。”杰克紧锁着眉头，将他拥入怀中，“去买药了吗？病历给我一份，如果药不够我现在就去买。”  
“没事的，就是常规检查。”奈布微微抬起头，故意将后颈处的腺体暴露在杰克的视野中，果不其然地听见自家Alpha的吞咽声，“我刚才什么都没吃，回家之后我想吃点清淡的东西。”  
“好。”几乎是叹息着说出这个词，杰克的声音略带沙哑，他怜惜地蹭了蹭思明的耳垂，舔舐他藏在耳后的红晕，他的舌头再一次在他的腺体上转了一圈，冬日的天气激得奈布身上阵阵痒意。  
兴许是考虑到自己Omega的身体状况，杰克终究没有咬下去，只是在他的腺体上落下浅浅的一吻。  
“你好好休息。”他这样说着，声音带着克制，“接下来，交给我。”  
—————————————————————————  
其实已经许久都没有在“家里”吃饭了。  
温馨的厨房和干净的厨具让一切显得越发不真实，可能是体谅自己的伴侣，杰克没有和他亲热太久便一头扎进了厨房。几乎所有的Omega都曾梦寐以求一个稳定的家庭，但并不是所有Omega甘愿一辈子都活在Alpha的照料下。  
奈布知道自己不可能像瑟吉那样。  
趁着伴侣为自己烹饪食物，奈布打开笔记本电脑开始重新审视艾米丽的资料，莉迪亚·琼斯私下干着堕胎的行当这事空有传闻没有证实，这着实是一桩大难题。  
那碗香甜可口的粥摆在奈布面前的时候，他都没有想到好的对策，只是用勺子有一下没一下地搅着粥，丝毫没有意识到自己的信息素开始发甜，自己的脸也开始发烫，直到杰克忍不住将他怀抱在怀里的时候他才想起今天似乎是他的发情期——这段时间事务繁忙，几乎让他忘记这事。  
因Omega信息素引诱发情的Alpha在此时此刻就有如饥饿的猛兽遇见上好的美味一般往往抑制不住自己扑上去捕食的欲望，就算有再强的意志力也会在撞上自己喜欢的Omega的那一瞬间溃不成军，杰克把他抱起来的时候奈布几乎可以预感今晚会发生什么，但他已经无力抵抗。  
只要自己死守生/殖/腔，没有人会把他标记，就算是杰克，他最喜欢的杰克也……  
然而在杰克把他抱回房间后只是深深埋在他颈边吸了一口从衣服的领口出摸出一支透明的针管照着自己的静脉推进去，敏感的Omega察觉到这份药效因为静脉注射迅速发挥出作用——他感觉杰克玫瑰味的信息素不再那么浓郁，甚至减少了对他诱导发情的成分，就像只是被撞了一身普通的玫瑰香水，空有香气而毫无用处。  
“那是什么？”预感到那并不是什么对身体很好的东西，奈布皱起眉头。  
“抑制剂而已，和你们Omega抑制剂的效果一样。”他迅速折断针管上的钢针，将它扔入垃圾桶，“我说过会尊重过你的选择，在此之前我不会和你发生关系。”他撩开奈布的后颈，在上面轻轻咬了一口，“如果说你被我暂时标记过的话暂时标记抑制的效果会比抑制剂要舒服很多。”  
……  
奈布垂下眼眸，将嘴角上扬的弧度藏在被子里，绅士的外套被披在他身上，他听见自己的Alpha走出房间关上房门的声音。  
欧利蒂丝的这个夜晚里没有雪。

（十）  
发情期的Omega工作量会大大的减少，明天中午有杰克送饭的日子安逸而温馨，欧利蒂丝早就过了初雪的季节，阴冷的天鲜少见到太阳，窗外黑色的羽毛随风飘荡，  
冰冷的雪花只能成为这个世界上的唯一点缀，寒冷的冬天只是刚刚起头。  
“所以，莉迪亚·琼斯就是艾米丽·黛尔？并且有人要去她想小诊所堕胎？”似乎是预料到接下来会发生什么，校长沉思片刻，“这样，我建议你去一趟她的诊所，在那之前我会为你调配出一瓶香水，使你看起来就像是一个怀孕的Omega——当然，这不会有什么副作用，毕竟我在调制香水上可是好手。”  
她拉开抽屉将那瓶香水放置在桌上，奈布去取的时候倏然发觉欧利蒂丝高中的校长似乎并不是一位Omega——她身上的香味更像是香水，举止也更像是一位Beta。  
“别惊讶。”身为校长的调香师冲他眨眨眼，“事实上我只是一名调香师，真正欧利蒂丝高中的校长还要一个月才会回来，我只是一个暂且代理的代理人。”  
她虔诚地俯下身，眉眼带笑：  
“薇拉·奈尔，代号时之砂，请多多指教。”  
……  
就算预料到了琼斯医生的诊所里会有什么，奈布仍然感觉到身边一阵恶寒，消毒柜里的产钳和墙壁上粘贴的流产流程让他皱起眉头。怎么可能不痛呢？从生/殖/腔里拖拽出来的生命早早就被肢/解，不完整的尸/块和血液会顺着人的生/殖/腔由产/钳取出，奈布不敢想这血/腥的场面，这太过残忍，无异于杀人。  
“下一位。”  
冷冰冰的话语从医生的嘴里吐出，就算奈布将脸埋在兜帽下也不禁意的打了个寒颤，他一抬头，看见了一个熟悉的身影，是瑟吉被搀扶着，从医疗室中走了出来。  
奈布临时决定离开这个诊所，去跟踪瑟吉。  
将伪装和口罩从拐角处取下塞入准备好的衣物袋，换了一身风衣的奈布假装从拐角处“恰巧”碰上瑟吉，并且将他搀扶至家中，瑟吉的家里空空荡荡的，确切的说少了Alpha的存在略显冷清，他看见瑟吉惨白的脸色，不太忍心，还是拿起沙发上的毯子裹在他身上。  
“后悔吗？”他问他。  
“不，一点都不。”瑟吉倔强地回答他，眼眸里尽是不甘，“我不会输，也不会低头，我终究会获得一切，至少我在争取。”  
他吸了一口气，缓缓吐出白色的水雾：“你走吧，思明，不需要留在这里。”  
……  
奈布为他掖了掖被角，只好嘱托他好好照顾自己，瑟吉的脸色就像一张纸一样，破败的容颜竟然有些许油灯枯尽的趋势，他往前走了几步，在关上房门的时候看见瑟吉的嘴唇一张一合。  
奈布学过唇语，他知道他在说什么。  
他说，对不起。

（十一）  
直到警方来到思明办公室要求他去警局一趟的时候他才知道瑟吉死在家中的消息，死者身上口袋里那张莉迪亚·琼斯医生上的名片上有他的指纹，警方有权利怀疑瑟吉堕胎的事情和奈布有关。  
堕胎违法，协助堕胎更是违法，这件事思明无法脱离关系，瑟吉的Alpha，也就是泽莱学姐更是如此。  
瑟吉的家里有思明的指纹，他们俩近期有过来往，这无意间便加大了思明协助堕胎的可能性，在法律和证据面前，定罪只是迟早的事情。  
在杰克没有来之前，思明一直在被关在审讯室里，对面的警察一遍又一遍地重复他的问题，思明也只能一遍又一遍地回答他的问题，莉迪亚尚且还未抓获，思明的话仍然只能算是空口无凭。  
奈布一度被警方激地恼怒，甚至和他破口大骂，审讯室里有摄像头，警方不能给予他肉体折磨便只能施加他精神上的折磨，在警局里工作的Beta们从来都不把Omega看在眼里，奈布第一次极度厌恶自己是个Omega的事实——至少在警方面前，他的气势就因为他的信息素少了大半。  
当然，争吵的结果还是思明先体力不支瘫在椅子上，如果不是发情期倒还好，发情期还未过的此时此刻在体力上完全不及这些训练有素的警员。  
也是这个时候，在奈布情绪最崩溃的时候，杰克扣响了门。  
来自Alpha的威压就算是Beta也承受不住，奈布明显地感觉到警员们的语气软了许多，奈布抬起头去看杰克，他依旧是那身蔚蓝色的风衣，带着高礼帽，身上印着绛蓝色细螺纹。  
“奈布。”杰克这样开口，“我信你。”  
心中搭建起来的防线在一瞬间溃不成军，曾经按捺在心中的无尽的委屈像山洪一样顺着眼角的泪腺里流出，奈布眨着眼，感觉自己眼眶酸痛，索性命令自己不许哭，又将眼泪逼了回去。  
当然，兴许是Alpha前来过的原因，警员的语气好了许多，只是承诺暂且先关押五天，等到逮捕到琼斯医生后再下定论。于是这个曾在讲台上叱咤风云的思明老师被禁闭在派出所的“牢房”里，只有一个窗，和监狱没什么区别。  
思明靠着墙壁，铁床上的棉被是杰克寄来的，他们无法真正在身体上接触，杰克还贴心地为他寄了几支抑制剂——当然，这也要被警察们审查一遍。  
协助堕胎这事可大可小，如果说证据确凿判有三年以下有期徒刑，现在还是冬天最冷的时候，细细小雪转变成被了鹅毛大雪，窗外下着的，依旧是冰冷的、黑色的雪。  
在奈布被关押的第五天，莉迪亚自杀的消息遍传遍了警局，思明的话相当于死无对证，然而这起案件却又构不上证据不足。原本这事可以和瑟吉的Alpha，也就是泽莱学姐协商，但最为头疼的是警方在里泽莱学姐烧毁的公寓里再次发现了两具Alpha的尸体。  
“一对Alpha情侣双双殉情的同时纵火烧毁整个公寓”的新闻立即登上了欧利蒂丝的头条，于是这份案件变成了一个死局，法官应允公证人的请求，判与思明一年有期徒刑。

（十二）  
没有什么能比突发牢狱之灾更为可悲，从开庭到闭庭思明被武警拖走的那一刻杰克的身影都没有出现过，奈布就算是拼命挣扎大声喊冤也无济于事，他只是被强行注射了镇定剂，被拖上警车。  
所有的不甘和压抑在思明被押下车的一瞬间爆发出来，然而血液里流淌的镇定剂却让他使不出半点力气，奈布倏然发觉自己早就是一块案板上的鱼肉，任由Alpha和Beta们宰割，就像现在这样。  
当然，这不是最绝望的。  
更令人绝望的是，他看见了那群带着医疗手套穿着白大褂的医生，那是执行孕役的人。  
他一定是被人给卖了。  
被擒上手术台的时候他又一次被注射了镇定剂和麻醉剂，思明倏然想起来如果Omega犯下罪状可以选择强制服孕役来缓解刑罚，他不知道杰克究竟是否在私底下为他签了这份协议，只记得他在被那个叫“伽马”的药物强行打开了生/殖/腔，那枚象征生命意义的受/精/卵被安置在内。  
三天后，奈布受到了一封迟来的信件。

很抱歉私自改变了你的意愿，但这是我能想到的唯一能够救你的办法，相信我，几个月后你会收到特殊的惊喜，现在的世界尚且还没有到最黑暗的时候——我是说，至少真正的迷雾没有来临。  
我知道你是夏娃义务里的成员，也明白孕役这件事对你到底有多重要，现在我想告诉你的是：其实我也是，并且我试图做一些作为一个Alpha应该做到的事情，可惜的是事出意外，我敢保证我会拼尽全力在接下来的日子护住你的安危。  
先别急着生气，我想此时此刻你的身体里应该存在着另一个生命，三言两语一时半会我是不会被人所理解的，但我的确是在做一桩正确的事情，你只需要等到迷雾散去才可以看见全貌。  
小先生，你记着。  
黑暗尚有光可透，迷雾却只能等待它消弭，真正的公平应该在混乱之后而产生，我想我会永远记得我们共同的梦——  
Alpha不再局限于和Beta和Omega婚配，就算只是两位Omega也可以公然在大街上手牵手、亲吻、拥抱，那个世界里性别不是绝对，所有的工作只要你有能力即可上位，所有的商品都是明码标价，我们都可以有父母的关爱可以感受兄弟姐妹们所给予的血浓于水的感情。  
如果雪有颜色，那么一定是白色。  
小先生，且记着。  
我们都会看见白色的雪。  
最后，就算你不会相信，但我仍然想说——  
我爱你。

（十二）  
一个月后，莉迪亚·琼斯走私“伽马”药物的消息不胫而走，“伽马”的药物可以强行打开Omega的腔使他们怀上孩子，本来仅限用于孕役或试管婴儿领域，这个既干着走私行业制造胚/胎又私下捞走Omega堕//胎钱的女人无疑成为群众的活靶子，然而即使是这样，喧闹的人们却不甘于Z府单方面摆出的真相，一位女性Beta怎么可能会同时做出这样过分的事情？群众一眼明辨出这强加的罪名，反抗孕役的革命再一次打响冲锋。  
此时此刻，思明却只是在和时之砂在一家咖啡馆里悠闲地喝下午茶，冬天的三角梅在窗外开得正胜。  
“所以，校园里的孩子还好吗？”思明这样问她，语气带着平静。  
时之砂却是突然愣住了，随即露出一个滴水不漏的笑容：“我可爱的男孩，我差点都忘了，你都不知道事情的全貌。虽然说杰克曾经嘱托过我，但我还是想私心告诉你一些事情。”  
她放下咖啡杯，清了清嗓子：“首先，我说说你自己应该察觉到的真相，现在你还敢在这里和我喝咖啡也就印证了你意识到身体里的胚胎早已失去活性的事情，杰克用他的方式保全了你，并且用钱打点一切，虽然说你和他都经历了革命的血雨——但他仍然尽他所能为你遮挡了绝大部分。”  
奈布点点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“革命成功的关键，在于拉拢Beta群体。这也的确是他才能做到的事情，莉迪亚走私药物的事情极大地损伤了Beta们的权利，这无异于把Beta的知识产权交给Alpha。这件事对Beta们是一个极大的打击，明眼人都应该看得出来莉迪亚并不是自愿走私，极有可能是因为Alpha们的贪恋。”薇拉抿了一口咖啡，继续开口，“简单的说就是Z府的技艺太过拙劣，他的民心早就把持不住，其实革命从来都是幌子——其实在社会上Beta们不满天生行政的Alpha很久了，只不过借着这个机会锉锉他们的锐气罢了。”  
“也就是说……杰克做到了这些？”  
“不全是，是我们做到了这些，思明帮助我们调查目标打下基础，斯文加利在Z府暗箱操作才走到今天。”她像是想起什么，充满歉意地补充道，“不过可能由于他估算的错误……实际上我也没有想到小丑皇和驯兽师会因为Z府的威压而双双殉情。”  
“Z府的威压？”  
“对，其实Z府早就知道这件事的前因后果，但由于这件事影响不好，更何况……你知道的，那些Alpha们总是心高气傲，他们在表面上宁愿冤枉一个什么都做不了的Omega。”  
几乎是了解整个事件的始末的思明暗自松一口气，曾经遭受的不理解与不甘在这一瞬间释怀，他缓缓将右手手指放在左手无名指上：“所以说，杰克呢？我什么时候能再见到他？”  
“可能是几个月之后吧，你知道的，他是Alpha，情况比你我要复杂。”

（十三）  
三个月后，Z府被迫更改政策，废除孕役，紧接着，有能力的Beta也可酌情申请加入行政机构的政策即将实行。  
冬天快要过去了，杰克却没有出现。  
思明走在又长又窄的老街，街头的末尾处被月光裁下一圈婆娑的树影，微薄的水雾和惨白的路灯让仅隔着三十米的青石板路的尽头看着不真切。  
奈布记得他在临走前，那个蒙着眼的先知端起一杯茶对他说过一段话：  
“你以为革命就会这样结束？烧杀抢掠以牙还牙的愤怒群众们中不乏获得药剂配方的科学家们。Alpha和Omega一样拥有腔，只不过Alpha的生/殖/腔比Beta更窄，更不易于受/精卵生存，或许信息得不到表达凋亡的受/精/卵顺着生/殖/腔的黏膜一起滑出体内，又或许被机体的免疫系统排斥，但因为不能被吞噬，形成肿瘤或结石。换言之，若是真的我想的那样，那么被用来试验的Alpha一定会生不如死。”  
“那么，他此时此刻在那里？”  
“不清楚，如果杰克被抓去实验的话，恐怕从此以后你和他就再也没有交集了。”  
灰蒙蒙的天空像是个敞口的布袋子，无情地抖落那些几何状的精灵，奈布裹着围巾，没有带手套，感觉手指骨冻得发肿，心也发凉。他对那虚影喊了声杰克，却只能听见几秒后传来的回声。  
如果还能再见一面，那位高傲的绅士定会在树影下月光聚集的街头最后举着一只玫瑰在雾中跳起他们熟悉的舞，那支没有女步的华尔兹单人男步。奈布站了会，哈出一口气，觉得自己灵魂也随着这口气被抽走了，他仰起头，觉得自己的泪迅速失了温度化了冰碴，然后再一次夺取自己身体里的热量。  
他张了张嘴，不知道是应该对他的绅士抱有意思侥幸，还是应该彻彻底底同他道上一个别。  
他转身正欲离去，却听见身后熟悉的声音熟悉的呼喊，街角末尾的绅士独有的英伦腔让他意识到这不是梦，于是他便像是崩在弦上的箭一样射了出去，扑进他的Alpha的大衣里，也没管那大衣上沾满灰尘。  
他不住地唤他的名字，听见他一次又一次诚挚地回复他的话语，最后他将自己冻僵的手放在对方手心里，一瞬间千言万语都哽住在喉咙里。  
他呼出一口气，白色的水雾蔓延在空气里，像一朵云，又用袖口接下一片雪花，小心翼翼将它托在杰克的眼前。  
他说：  
“看啊，白色的雪啊。”


End file.
